Y Entonces No Soy Yo
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Draco Malfoy estaba triste y había dejado tirada a la persona que una vez había sido en algún lugar de aquel gran colegio y Luna Lovegood había dejado de ser ella misma, había dejado su ilusión e inocencia en un sucia mazmorra mal iluminada. Ambos habían dejado de ser lo que eran, habían pasado a ser sombras de una persona que vivió hace mucho y entonces, ya no eran ellos.
1. Él

Draco Malfoy estaba triste y eso era algo que le molestaba. Después de la guerra tuvo que enfrentar los juicios donde, _oh sorpresa_ , todos le recriminaron su cobardía y le culparon de cosas de las que él nunca tuvo el control.

 _¿Tenemos a un chico que fue obligado a tomar la marca tenebrosa por un error de su padre y luego obligado a matar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos bajo amenaza de muerte a toda su familia? Pues joder, que es su culpa y de nadie más. ¿Que tenemos a un chico obligado a torturar a sus compañeros bajo amenaza de sufrir él mismo la tortura? Pues, hubieron chicos que se opusieron y todavía siguen vivos, es un cobarde. ¿Que tenemos a un chico que fue obligado a presenciar la tortura de una heroína de guerra y no hizo nada? Pues sus amigos si la pudieron salvar mientras él no hacía nada, todo un cobarde._

Draco estaba tan harto, tan estaba cansado. Había tenido que soportar aquel juicio que había sido más de ocho horas de personas recriminandole cosas que nunca pudo controlar y luego tuvo que soportar las miradas del resto de personas cuando lo dejaron libre, y aunque el juicio lo había agotado las miradas habían sido lo peor. Las miradas cargadas de odio y repulsión que lo seguían sin importar donde fuera lo hacían sentirse miserable, y luego la insistencia de su madre de volver al colegio, amaba a su madre, Merlín sabía que el adoraba a su madre, pero en ocasiones razonar con ella era imposible. Narcissa Malfoy amaba fingir que todo estaba bien, que ellos eran los mismos y que todo estaba bien y eso era algo que Draco jamás pudo emular, su madre tenía la capacidad de ignorar al resto del mundo y fingir que todo estaba bien, eso en varias ocasiones había calmado a Draco durante la guerra pero ahora, tan sólo le causaba estrés.

Su madre desde los juicios había estado fingiendo, fingiendo que todo era normal. Ella fingía que aún eran respetados y temidos, actuaba como cuando su padre aún era un hombre con una _buena_ reputación, como cuando el era un capullo que se metía con cualquiera que saliera de lo que ellos le habían enseñado era ' _correcto'_ y eso lo molestaba porque **_nada_** estaba bien.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, sentado en un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts junto a sus _amigos_ esperando a que aquel tren arrancará para enfrentar un año escolar que sin duda alguna le iba a dejar machacado. Draco Malfoy volvía al colegio que fue su prisión durante más de dos años junto a las únicas personas con las que podía contar en aquel momento.

 ** _Amaba a su madre, pero en aquel momento, mientras miraba la ventanilla no pudo evitar odiarla un poco por su capacidad de engañarse a si misma._**


	2. Ella

Luna Lovegood siempre había sido como un soplo de aire fresco, te podía llegar a calmar con solo una frase y siempre sabia que decir a su tan peculiar manera. Luna también era inocente, una amiga excelente y alguien que siempre sabía aliviar un mal día.

Luna era, simplemente la amiga que los ayudaba a superar los momentos difíciles que tenían. Era. Cuando secuestraron a la Ravenclaw en el Expreso algo empezó a cambiar en ella, la chica perdió su aire soñador y la inocencia que siempre la acompañaba y cuando Harry Potter finalmente finalmente la salvo de su prisión en aquella mazmorra lo único que quedaba de aquella Luna Lovegood que todos conocían era una sombra.

Ella había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo, había dejado de creer y eso era algo que no iba con la imagen que ella había creado sobre si misma para todos los demás. El resto de personas siempre vería a la pequeña Luna Lovegood como aquella chica que se inventaba criaturas extrañas e inexistentes, que daba consejos de forma criptica, que andaba con unos pendientes de rábano que pertenecían a su madre y que siempre hablaba con un tono suave y ligeramente soñador. Esa era la Luna que el mundo conocía, alguien inteligente pero totalmente ido, esa fue la persona que Bellatrix Lestrange había conocido, la persona que Lucius Malfoy había torturado, aquella Luna Lovegood había sido la que había gritado suplicando piedad a Rebastan Lestrange y a la que Severus Snape había dejado sin secreto alguno. La Luna Lovegood que todos los demás veían o creían conocer había muerto en algún punto de aquel encierro y cuando Harry Potter la había salvado fingió que aún era la persona que el conocía.

Porque Luna sabía fingir y ella lo hacía de maravilla, desde pequeño había fingido que la ausencia de su madre no le afectaba, fingía que no escuchaba a su padre llorar llamando a su querida Pandora mientras bebía de algún Whiskey barato, actuaba como si todo aquello fuera normal y no le afectará. En el colegio fingió que ser molestada no le afectaba, que aquellos comentarios llenos de veneno que hacían a sus espaldas pasaban de ella, Luna Lovegood era una actriz de primera y por eso nadie veía que aquello que uuna vez había sido estaba perdido en aquella fría mazmorra donde había estado escondida durante tanto tiempo.

Ella sabía fingir y por eso nadie noto como la chica se tenso al cruzar la barrera 9 para montar el Expresso donde tantos meses antes había sido tomada, actuaba tan bien que nadie quiso notar cómo odiaba caminar por los pasillos de aquel tren.

Nadie salvo _él_ , nadie vio como aquella chica fingía que todo estaba bien salvo alguien que llevaba toda su vida viendo a otra mujer actuando como si todo estuviera bien. Draco Malfoy había sido el único que había notado su acto y sin siquiera saberlo eso iba a desencadenar una serie de eventos inesperados para ambos.

Por que ellos ya no eran los mismos, se habían partido en mil pedazos de formas que el resto nunca trató de comprender y sin siquiera saberlo, habían sido los únicos que quisieron notar lo mal que ambos estaban.


	3. Encuentros

**_1;Encuentros_**

Se volvieron a ver en el tren. Ella caminaba por los pasillos del tren sin rumbo alguno, yendo de compartimiento en compartimiento, tratando de encontrar algo o _alguien_ que la hiciera sentir algo. Él estaba sentado en un compartimiento con los que aún podía considerar amigos, mirando de forma vacía la ventana y escuchando a medias la plática de Pansy, que cabe recalcar, era la única que estaba hablando.

Luna sin saber quién estaba allí dentro abrió la puerta del compartimiento, esperando encontrar _algo_ y sin embargo lo que encontró fue un compartimiento lleno de serpientes donde tan solo una hablaba, Luna se congeló, sintió miedo y aún así pudo esconderlo antes de que alguien lo notora _o al menos eso creyó_. Draco fue el primero en voltear a verla y se sorprendió al notar como Lovegood ocultaba el miedo inicial de estar allí, luego Pansy noto a la pequeña Ravenclaw y paro con su charla unilateral. El silencio era tenso y Draco juraba que lo estaba asfixiando, si bien antes no habían estado muy _conversadores_ , tenían a Pansy hablando con esas voz chillona suya y eso era más que suficiente pero ahora, que Parkinson había parado y la llegada de Lovegood todo se hizo más espeso, asfixiante.

" _Hola"_ la voz de Theo fue apenas un sururro y sin embargo en aquel silencio tenso parecía un grito _"Bienvenido a nuestro humilde compartimiento Lovegood"_ y como si aquella frase fuese un interruptor Luna Lovegood parpadeo de forma lenta, sus ojos escaneando todo el lugar hasta dar con un par de ojos grises tan similares a otros que protagonizaban sus pesadillas tuvo que parpadear de nuevo para alejar las imágenes que querían dominar su mente.

Draco por otra parte no podía apartar la mirada de aquella chica, Luna Lovegood había pasado unos meses _hospedada_ en su hogar y era la primera vez que la veía desde aquella experiencia y tal vez era por eso que su mente no dejaba ir la imagen de aquella chica rota que había visto tantas veces cuando le dejaba comida. Una chica con la ropa hecha arapos, el cabello sucio y enmarañado, los ojos unidos y una tez palidamente enfermiza. Esa era la Luna Lovegood que Draco recordaba, la que su mente evocaba cuando pensaba en ella y por eso no podía dejar de verla quería ver como la libertad la había cambiado, ahora ella andaba el uniforme del colegio y este estaba entero ahora llevaba el cabello limpio y peinado, no sucio y enmarañado, y ahora ella ya no tenia esa tez enferma pero en cambio se había ganado unas ligeras ojeras; Draco la recordaba de forma muy diferente a como estaba ahora, pero sin embargo había algo que hacía a Draco querer ayudarla.

 _"Perdón"_ la voz de ella fue la misma de siempre cantarina y ligeramente soñadora _"no sabía que este comportamiento estaba siendo usado"_ y con aquello se volvió y cerró la puerta. El silencio volvió, pero ahora ya no los asfixiaba, Pansy tomó aquella como su señal y empezó a hablar de nuevo. Draco por su parte volvió a mirar por la ventana, lo único diferente en ese momento fue que Theo le empezó a contestar a Pansy.

 ** _2_** ** _;Encuentros_**

Aquel encuentro, como el primero en el tren fue pura casualidad. Draco había descubierto que en la biblioteca las miradas disminuían, especialmente en la sección de historia.

La mayoría de personas odiaba ir a aquella sección y por eso era de las menos concurridas, se había vuelto de las secciones favoritas de Draco por aquel motivo. Estar allí era como estar en una burbuja, estaba lejos de las personas y sus miradas de odio, estaba lejos de los comentarios venenosos que murmuraban en voz baja cada vez que veían estaba cerca, Draco estaba en paz en su aquel rincón polvoriento y olvidado de la biblioteca, y también había otro punto bueno de su escondite, había libros en aquella sección que eran, sencillamente, brillantes.

Draco venía de una familia que sólo gustaba hablar del pasado para contar su propia historia o para dejar a los muggles como lo peor de lo peor. Jamás había sido un fanático de saber acerca del pasado, además de que Binns jamás había sido un profesor cautivador ni emocionante y por eso se había sorprendido de forma muy grata al descubrirse disfrutando leer un libro de la sección de historia; había sido un libro que explicaba los orígenes del Misterio de Magia Inglés y las distintas fases que tuvo que atravesar para llegar a ser lo que era hoy en día.

Aquella tarde había decidido ir a su lugar en la biblioteca para terminar los deberes de Pociones e Historia y sin embargo no pudo sentarse en la única mesa que había en aquella sección porque estaba ocupada por alguien quien no tenía ganas de ver. Se había dado cuenta cuando ya estaba muy cerca de la mesa por que había tomado la mala costumbre de caminar con la mirada gacha, conocía la ruta a la sección de historia tan bien que no tenía la necesidad de alzar la vista y por eso se dio cuenta de la presencia de Luna Lovegood hasta que levantó la vista de sus zapatos para fijarse en su alrededor.

Ella estaba sentada frente suyo, con un montón de papeles en la mesa y varios tarros de tinta abiertos, tenía el cabello arreglado en un moño desordenado y su varita estaba tras su oreja, en apariencia era la Luna Lovegood que había visto siempre pero sus ojos eran otros, aquel brillo soñador y ligeramente ido que había notado en todas las ocasiones anteriores que había tenido el extraño _placer_ de encontrarla no estaba, en su lugar solo habían dos ojos grises muy cansados y ligeramente enrojecidos.

Luna alzó la mirada hacia los pasos y se sorprendió al ver a un Draco Malfoy caminar con la mirada fija en sus pies hacia la única mesa de la sección de historia, cuando él alzo la mirada ella pudo notar la sorpresa en esos ojos grises al verla y ella, para que negarlo también estaba sorprendida de verlo allí.

O mejor dicho le so reprendió ver a Draco Malfoy solo en la sección de historiapor alguna razón se la hacía rarísimo. Tal vez era porque siempre lo había visto acompañado, los primeros años de colegio siempre iba con Crabble y Goyle, y este año siempre andaba con Parkinson o Nott, en ocasiones Zabini y Greengrass se unían al trío, pero no era frecuente.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose de forma fija sin hacer ademán alguno para moverse fue Draco, quien finalmente tomó la iniciativa de irse, aunque no sin antes decir algo.

 _"Lo siento, Lovegood, lamento que conocieras la mansión de aquel modo"_ y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, Draco no sabía que lo había obligado a disculparse con la chica, tal vez era la culpa que sentía al observarla y no poder evitar ver a la chica que estaba en las mazmorras de la mansión, tal vez disculparse fue un mal intento de sentirse mejor, de tratar de alejar aquellos gritos que lo atormentaban sus pesadillas.

Luna se quedó allí, sola y sin poder contestarle nada. Él se había disculpado con ella pero, ¿de que le servían unas disculpas? A ella no le servían de nada ahora y sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse si las debía aceptar, si debía hacerle saber a Malfoy que lo perdonaba. ¿Lo perdonaba porque? No estaba totalmente segura, pero se quedó pensando en ello gran parte de la tarde.

A ella no le servían para nada aquellas disculpas y sin embargo, se sintió ligeramente bien al haberlas escuchado. Llegó a la conclusión de que Malfoy merecía saber que ella las aceptaba después de todo, el chico debió haberse disculpado por alguna razón.


	4. Disculpas

**_3_** ** _; Disculpas (y lo incómodas que son)_**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Draco había encontrado a Lovegood en la sección de historia en la biblioteca. Tres días desde que de una forma muy patética, se había disculpado con la chica por haber sido un carcelario y cobarde.

Hoy era un día cualquiera, parecido a los que había tenido desde el comienzo de año escolar o bueno, lo había sido hasta el momento en que _ella_ apareció. En el momento en que Luna Lovegood lo paro en medio pasillo su rutina cambió y lo peor es que todos lo vieron, el iba al gran comedor en ese momento así que no pudo evitar ganarse varias miradas, algunas eran de sorpresa y otras de recelo, en algún momento escucho como alguien susurraba algo parecido a _'Bueno en la Imperius_ ' y eso lo hizo encogerse in poco, se dejo llevar por la chica hasta un lugar apartado sin saber que más hacer.

Antes tal ves se habría molestado y la habría tratado de humillar y lo lograría, porque era Draco Malfoy, se despidiría de la patética chica con una sonrisa y la dejaría allí, tirada y a su suerte; y ahora tan solo podía dejarse llevar, esperar lo que ella fuese a hacer y luego volver con sus amigos. _Él había cambiado tanto y se odiaba por eso, odiaba que las circunstancias que lo hicieron cambiar fueron las mismas que lo marcaron cómo fuego vivo._

Ella lo había llevado hasta una aula vacía y él pensó divertido en que conocía aquel lugar, había estado allí en quinto año con Pansy, primero se habían puesto a gritarse reclamando cosas estúpidas sobre una relación inexistente, luego se habían besado de una forma horriblemente territorial e in-experimentada y luego, antes de pasar a más habían sido pillados por Snape y mandados a cortar lombrices por más de una semana por que si jefe de casa pensaba que _' **no invertían suficiente tiempo en sus estudios'**_ y pese a todo aquel recuerdo era uno de los pocos que al día de hoy podían sacarle una sonrisa, es que era tan patético y estúpido que solo quedaba la opción de reírse.

Llegaron y ella se le puso al frente y tuvo un deja-vú con el recuerdo de Pansy, ella también se había puesto frente suyo para luego soltar un montón de cosas que Draco, a día de hoy, aún no consigue descifrar del todo.

 _"Las acepto_ " Lovegood hablaba de una forma que a Draco se le antojaba falsa, con un tono demasiado soñador e ido, el tono de una persona que está loca y por alguna razón no podía encontrarlo real. Porque Lovegood hablaba de forma soñadora, si, pero su tono siempre había tenido un aire inocente y sabio y no el tono ido de ahora. Y no es que Draco le hubiera prestado mucha atención a la chica pero el era terriblemente observador y en ocasiones captaba más de lo que dejaba ver, era un maldito Slytherin después de todo _"Las disculpas quiero_ decir" y entonces hubo silencio, quiso agradecerle o decir algo ingenioso pero ella salió apenas unos minutos después de perdonarle dejándole solo e incomodo en aquella aula donde había peleado a gritos con la pequeña Pansy Parkinson por algo que jamás había existido.

 ** _4_** ** _; Disculpas (y como_** ( _no)_ **_logran cambiar algo)_**

Luna sentía que toda era igual a la par que todo estaba cambiado. Empezaba por ella, seguía por sus amigos o conocidos y terminaba por los que algún día habían sido sus enemigos.

Todos caminaban de forma cauta y en grupos, jamás iban solos y eso la incluía a ella quien ahora caminaba por los pasillos con Ginny, Hermione y Neville. Incluía a todos los Hufflepuff e incluso los Ravenclaw se habían apuntado a eso de andar siempre en grupo a los que parecía el mensaje no les había llegado fue a los Slytherin, porque aparte del pequeño quinteto ocasional de los estudiantes mayores los otros andaban en tríos o dúos y eso estaría bien si no fuera por el odio que la mayoría del colegio profesaba hacia la casa verde plata y que ocasiones algunos se aprovechaban de que las serpientes andaban tan solos.

Los profesores también habían cambiado. Antes habían sido extrictos, pero ahora eran _mucho_ más exigentes, querían la excelencia de todos y era algo que le pareció divertido porque siquiera en sexto año donde se sabía que _Lord Voldemort_ había vuelto de forma oficial habían estado tan exigentes, un poco tonto ponerse exigentes pensaba.

Y Draco Malfoy había cambiado también. Era uno de esos cambios bruscos que no se pueden evitar notar y Luna, para consternación y sorpresa de todos, siempre había sido una observadora que se dedicaba a guardar los secretos de los demás incluso antes de que ellos los descubrieran. Recuerda como guardo en una caja cerrado con candado en su mente todo el amor que Hermione y Ron se tenían y que en aquellos años no supieron expresar de forma correcta, recuerda como guardo aquel amor prohibido de Marietta por Cho y como luego lo dejó ir resignada y también recuerda, como una vez Draco Malfoy miro a Hermione Granger con algo más que odio. Draco Malfoy había cambiado y ella lo noto hasta el día de la disculpa.

Después de aquello solo pudo observarle curiosa y llegó a la conclusión de que la guerra había dejado a muchas personas rotas aparte de si misma. Porque Draco Malfoy había cambiado al punto de ya no querer llamar la atención, de solo ser capaz de sonreírle de forma sincera a Parkinson y de solo poder bromear sin tener miedo a los reproches con Nott y Zabini. Malfoy era una simple sombra que en ocasiones sonreía en algún lugar del castillo de forma nostálgica, recordando mejores tiempos, pensaba Luna.

Y no pudo evitar sentir que gracias a aquella disculpa torpe de Malfoy todo había cambiado al mismo tiempo que todo seguía siendo igual, porqué si bien había caído en cuenta de aquel cambio, no podría ni quería hacer nada.

 ** _Era lo mismo y sin embargo, se sentía diferente._**


	5. Cambios

**_5; Cambios (y como se pueden dar de pronto)_**

Unos días después del encuentro incómodo con Malfoy Luna se dirigió a la biblioteca, a la sección de historia concretamente. Ocupaba estar sola, respirar de forma tranquila por unos minutos y dejar de fingir que todo iba bien un rato, _ocupaba dejar de fingir que seguía siendo la misma de antes_.

De camino pensó en que haría si encontraba a Malfoy sentado en la única mesa de aquella sección, pensó en que tal vez podría fingir que iba allí por algún libro que hablase de la historia de algunas criaturas mágicas pensó que tal vez, podría sólo ignorarlo y sentarse a descansar un rato allí y sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que encontró. Draco Malfoy estaba recostado en la silla, con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados con fuerza, frente al chico habían varios libros y algunos pergaminos manchados de tinta y sin embargo aquello no era lo que le sorprendió, lo que la sorprendió fue notar que Malfoy llevaba las mangas arremangadas dejando así expuesta la marca tenebrosa. Podría haber fingido y sin embargo lo único que hizo fue sentarse frente a él y mirarlo, y cuando el chico abrió lo ojos le devolvió la mirada.

Ella le observaba de una forma curiosa, pues al volver a ver la marca noto que la piel de su brazo estaba ligeramente rojiza _(le recordó a cuando ella rascaba sus brazos con la esponja porque aún veía la sangre de aquella chica anónima que había estado unos días junto a ella)_ el chico le devolvía la mirada, una mirada que no debía tener alguien de su edad. La mirada de alguien que ya no podía seguir y que aún así se levantaba todos los días, tratando de encontrar un motivo.

Tal vez por eso Luna se quedó allí sentada, se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los que en sueños la veían gritar y solo reían. Se permitió quitarse la máscara un rato frente a él.

Ambos estuvieron así un rato, el siguió escribiendo en aquel pergamino con las mangas arriba y ella solo cerró los ojos y dejó de fingir. Estuvieron en silencio y cuando ella se levantó el se bajó las mangas y ella volvió a poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Cada quien se fue por su camino, notando que algo más grande había cambiado pero sin entender del todo la magnitud de aquello.

.

.

.

 ** _6; Cambios (y como sorprenden a las personas alrededor)_**

 ** _Ella;_**

 _"En serio no entiendo porque Harry justifico a su favor"_ es Ginny quien dice aquello, están reunidos en el patio del colegio hablando de lo único que se escucha estos días, el final de la Guerra _"es que en serio, ¡son los Malfoy!"_

 _"Harry hablo a su favor porque se lo merecían, Ginny, al igual que lo hice yo"_ Hermione siquiera levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo para responderle _"por si no te fijaste, nosotros solo hablamos por Narcissa y Draco Malfoy sinceramente, no se como Lucius se salvo de caer nuevamente en Azkaban"_ la chica hace una mueca, dispuesta a hablar de nuevo

 _"Yo escuche que hizo varias donaciones grandes y que dio varios nombres"_ Neville dice aquello con un tono impersonal, como si hablase del clima _"supongo que eso valía más que encerrarlo por sus múltiples crímenes"_

 _"Va, una vez más nuestro sistema judicial muestra que es el mejor al dejar a una familia como esa libre-y si Hermione tal ves Narcisa Malfoy si se merezca la libertad, pero los otros dos_... "

 _"Draco Malfoy me llevaba comida, buena comida y una vez también me llevó una sábana"_ Ginny se corta en seco y me vuelve a ver ligeramente molesta por la interrupción, su expresión es una extraña mezcla entre incredulidad y molestia, antes de que pueda hablar, sigo _"y hace unos días me pidió disculpas"_ finalizó con una sonrisa ligera, todos me miran sorprendidos por la interrupción y por ¿defender? a Malfoy.

Antes de que Ginny conteste me levanto y me alejo de allí, tarareando una canción en voz baja hasta el castillo.

.

.

.

 ** _Él;_**

Pansy habla sobre la boda de Pucey, el clima y la complicada relación que tienen Daphne y Theo y yo le escucho, porque desde hace años lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerle es eso. Blaise esta sentado en el suelo mirando a Pansy como si quisiera grabarla a fuego en su memoria y me pregunto, no por primera vez si es que ella no lo nota o si simplemente lo ignora.

 _"¡Entonces Adrián al fin se lo pidió! Sinceramente, me compadezco por esa pobre chica, esperar años a que el incompetente de Pucey se diera cuenta de que realmente la amaba_ " ella suspira de forma dramática y no puedo evitar reír ante tal gesto, Pansy siempre había sido de las chicas dramáticas que gustan de exagerar cualquier situación al máximo _"también me di cuenta de algo interesante, al parecer la relación Potter-Weasley vuelve a estar en paro"_

 _"Pansy querida, ¿a mi que me importa eso?"_

 _"Calla Blaise, pues bien, ayer escuche a Ginnevra -la menor- hablar con Lunatica sobre Potter se estaba quejando de que mmmm... ¿Como era? 'Harry ne esta ignorando Luna, desde que entró a la academia no tiene tiempo para nada más' fue un poco patético e incluso me dio lástima_ , _Lunatica Lovegood le..."_

 _"No le llames Lunatica"_ ella se paro en media frase sorprendida ante el sonido de mi voz, generalmente yo solo la escuchaba y ya. Me miro de forma sospechosa y entonces pensé en alguna excusa _"Mi tía Bella tenía la manía de gritar a los cuatro vientos que 'La Lunatica en los calabozos tan sólo sabe suplicar', así que el apodo no me causa tanto agrado como antes"_ y entonces la sospecha paso a ser culpa y la deje así, me levante y me fui, no sin antes fijarme en Blaise y la mirada sospechosa que me mandaba. Él no se la había crecido, no del todo al menos.

Camine hasta la habitación sin querer saber el porqué corregí a Pansy, sin querer saber porque no pude escuchar aquel apodo por el que yo la había llamado tantas veces en años anteriores.

.

.

.

¿Vieron la portada? ¿Que les pareció?

Y respondiendo a ninguna, si es en el hipotético octavo año :p

¡Espero les haya gustado!


	6. Pesadillas

_**7; Pesadillas** **(y de como pueden arruinar la noche de cualquiera)**_

 ** _1.1:_** ** _La pesadilla de la niña rota ;_**

Estaba en el Expreso, en un compartimiento que compartía tan solo con Ginny. Ella trataba de sonreir mientras hablaba de los gemelos y todo lo que hacían con la tienda de bromas y ella la escuchaba, siempre había sido así con Ginny.

Y entonces el tren paro, como había parado en segundo curso. El aire se había vuelto frío y las voces de los alumnos se habían convertido en nada más que susurros y entonces empezaron los gritos, algunos gritos de una angustia mezclada con miedo, otros llenos de admiración y otros llenos de pavor, Luna no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que un Theodore Nott demasiado pálido llegó a su compartimiento detrás de un hombre que se le hacía ligeramente conocido, Ginny a su lado siseo un apellido que le puso los pelos de punta.

 _Lestrange_.

Uno de los hermanos Lestrange estaba allí, frente a la puerta de su compartimiento parado frente a un pálido y nervioso Theodore Nott. Luna sabía quiénes eran los Lestrange, en la primera guerra habían sido unos de los más files y letales aliados del Lord Voldemort y cuando este cayó ellos fueron delatados y arrestados por la tortura del matrimonio Longbottom, recuerda haber escuchado historias especialmente sangrientas sobre Bellatrix y Rodulphus Lestrange, como eran un matrimonio demasiado dañado mentalmente recordaba como su padre proclamaba que la adoración que estos sentían hacia el Señor Tenebroso los había llevado a una locura total, y allí estaba uno de ellos.

Un Lestrange le sonreía de forma depredadora, la veía como si no fuese nada y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ella odiaba ese tipo de miradas y hace ya tanto que no las recibe que había olvidado lo mal que le sentaban.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba frente a una gran mansión. El recuerdo de su captura siempre fue borroso, recuerda la sonrisa de depredador, como el hombre entró a su compartimiento y como la agarro del frazo fuertemente mientras reía y de allí todo era tan sola una bruma, no recuerda avanzar por los pasillos ni resistirse a ser jalada hasta el punto de aparición. En un momento estaba en el tren con Ginny y al otro estaba en la Mansión Malfoy.

Y entonces la pesadilla realmente comenzaba, eso era algo que Luna había aprendido hace ya mucho, cuando el sueño empezaba con ella en el Expreso debía esperar lo peor. Soñaba principalmente con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Aquella había sido una mujer horrible. Luna recordaba la vez que la conoció, ella había sido tirada a un salón espacioso, que no tenía casi ningún mueble y en donde tan solo se encontraba la dueña de la mansión bebiendo el té. Bellatrix había llegado minutos después de que la arrojarán allí, vestida en túnicas negras y con el cabello rizado desordenado tenía una apariencia demente y sádica que a Luna se le hizo terrorífica pero lo peor era la _voz_ de la mujer, que asemejaba a uñas siendo pasadas por una pizarra.

 _"¿Acaso la Lunatica ya no habla? ¿Acaso espera a que Potty venga a salvarla? Patética, eres patética niña"_

Y luego volvió a ver a Rodolphus Lestrange, quien bajaba con cuchillas y se entretenía lastimandola hasta lograr una erección que a ella le asqueaba, ella le suplicaba que le diese agua, una manta y el tan solo se reía de forma agónica mientras seguía pasando el cuchillo por su cuerpo.

 _"¿Acaso crees que con una súplica lograrás obtener algo, niña?"_

En los días buenos las pesadillas se contaban allí, con tan solo el matrimonio Lestrange siendo los protagonistas pero la mayoría del tiempo sus pesadillas seguían y entonces venían los recuerdos de Severus Snape entrando a su celda y haciéndole Legeremencia, descubriendo cada pequeño secreto de Luna Lovegood, cada dato insignificante de ella que jamás se había atrevido a decir en voz alta, soñaba con las manos de él tomándole la barbilla y obligándola a verlo directamente a esos ojos oscuros.

O soñaba con Lucius Malfoy. Si bien el señor Malfoy era el mejor de sus torturadores en lo que respecta a medios físicos el siempre tuvo la increíble habilidad de hacer que Luna se sintiera miserable, que se sintiera como sino fuera nada. El solía visitarla cada pocos días, había ocasiones donde tan solo la veía, con esos ojos grises enrojecidos carentes de emoción alguna, y había otras donde tambaleante por el Whiskey de Fuego empezaba a hablar y la humillaba incluso en una ocasión tan borracho como iba la había intentado tocar para luego pararse y dedicarle una sonrisa que no podía ser clasificada como tal.

 _"No, no podría hacerme esto a mi mismo ¿tocar a una mestiza, traidora a la sangre? Eso sería horrible para mi reputación ¿no lo cree, señorita Lovegood?"_

Y entonces despertaba, despertaba sudando frío gracias a los recuerdos de como se perdió así misma, despertaba gritando y bañada en lágrimas.

...

..

.

 ** _1.2: La pesadilla del chico perdido;_**

Lo primero que ve es a un serpiente deslizarse por el suelo, siseando de forma constante mientras se arrastra por el piso manchado de sangre de lo que alguna vez fue el salón de dibujo que su madre estaba más acostumbrada a usar las tardes después del té. Lo siguiente que nota son los gritos de su madre, tan fuertes y agónicos que lo hacen temblar tanto a él como a su padre y luego aparece su tía Bellatrix, le sonríe con una dulzura corrupta que no se siente real por más que ella lo intente, ella se ríe y la serpiente empieza a trepar por su pierna, sube lentamente y cuando finalmente va a llegar hasta su cuello el escenario cambia.

Ya no está en el salón de dibujo, ahora está en la Sala de los Menesteres frente al armario que tanta desesperación le causó durante sexto año, el armario funciona y puede ver como su tía sale de el para luego reírse y petrificarlo, entonces el fuego comienza. Siente el ardor del fuego en su piel y eso lo hace gritar hasta despertar.

En ocasiones esta acompañado de Vincent, él siempre le gritaba que lo salvará mientras estaba en el fuego, Draco odiaba esos sueños por que podía ver a quien un día fue su amigo ser reducido a cenizas mientras el parado frente a él, estando en medio del caos del fuego lo veía morir sin ser afectado.

En ocasiones las pesadillas se quedaban en el salón de dibujo, en algunas era Granger la que gritaba y no su madre, recordaba como la chica que odio casi toda su vida escolar se retuerce en el puso del salón gracias a su tía y no puede evitar sentir la misma desesperación y miedo que había sentido en aquel momento, sueña con Potter dejando caer la lámpara sobre todos ellos y haciendo que su muerte sea gracias a miles de cristales clavados en su piel.

Y sueña con la serpiente, aquella maldita serpiente que si no mataba Longbottom lo hacía el mismo. Sueña como devoraba a la profesora Burbage. Sueña con ella deslizándose por su cuerpo, dejando una sensación horrible por cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba. Sueña con la serpiente siendo acariciada por su tía mientras ella le enseña a lanzar un _Crucio,_ sueña con esa serpiente que en ocasiones parecía humana y que tantos malos momentos le había dado.

En otras oportunidades sus sueños eran sobre su tía Bellatrix. Sueña con aquellos meses en que ella se dedico a enseñarle Magia Oscura, en esos meses donde ella se empeño en enseñarle las otras dos Maldiciones Imperdonables que no sabía lanzar. Recuerda como lo hacía practicar con Ollivander, como lo hizo lanzar una maldición asesina a un pobre campesino muggle que vivía cerca de la propiedad Malfoy.

 _«¡Ataca Draco! Mata a esa escoria»_

 _«¿Acaso te piensas mostrar misericordioso con algo tan bajo como un muggle?»_

 _«Tienes que sentirlo Draco, debes querer asesinar para lograrlo»_

Y lo había logrado, había logrado lanzar la maldición gracias a las ganas de asesinar a su tía y al monstruo al que servía que había ido acumulando, había logrado lanzar aquella maldición gracias al odio y rencor hacia si mismo que había desarrollado en aquellos meses.

 ** _«Aveda Kedabra»_**

Cuando despertaba, lo hacía con el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules de su primer víctima mortal, de aquel campesino muggle que su tía insistió debía matar. Despierta escuchando la voz de Ollivander suplicarle que pare, que su varita no debía ser utilizada para actos tan atroces. Despierta con la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange sonando fuerte en si cabeza, felicitandole por hablar logrado la Maldición Asesina con tanto acierto.


End file.
